


La Hermana Black y el Conejo Misterioso

by AquaviriusMaggot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: El Gatito Feliz, F/M, Humor, Other, Parodia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaviriusMaggot/pseuds/AquaviriusMaggot
Summary: Bellatrix estaba frustrada. Sexualmente frustrada. En una sociedad donde no existen más que los maridos Narcisa comparte con ella su secreto muggle: el vibrador. La historia de la hermana Black y su viaje al sex shop El Gatito Feliz solo acaba de comenzar...
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black/?, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	La Hermana Black y el Conejo Misterioso

**Bellatrix y Dick**

Bellatrix Black Lestrange estaba frustrada. Sexualmente frustrada. Necesitaba tener sexo _ya_. Había pasado más de una década encerrada en Azkaban y solo había pisado la calle de nuevo porque su amo y Señor había sido tan bondadoso como para ir a rescatar a sus siervos en persona. Miró las paredes verdes de la Mansión Malfoy y rodó los ojos cuando vio que, mientras que todo estaba prístino, la Mansión parecía sacada de una revista de decoración. Las típicas que le leía Narcisa, su hermana, y curiosamente Lucius, el imbécil de su cuñado.

Suspiró y eso atrajo la atención de Narcisa, sentada en el diván negro a su lado, leyendo con despreocupación.

—¿Pasa algo Bella? —preguntó mirándola con curiosidad, dejando de lado su libro momentáneamente para observar como su hermana se removía en su diván negro de terciopelo carísimo—. ¿No te picará el culo, verdad

Bellatrix miró incrédula a su hermana; todavía no entendía como nadie se había dado cuenta de lo marimacho que podía llegar a ser Narcisa Malfoy. Con razón era Lucius quién llevaba el cabello largo. —Cissy… Ugh, estoy frustrada.

—¿Frustrada? —preguntó totalmente confusa Narcisa, mirando las horribles ojeras de Bellatrix y su aspecto demacrado—. ¿Cómo qué _frustrada_?

—Ya sabes, _frustrada_ , me entiendes, ¿no? —le indicó Bellatrix, cruzándose de piernas sugerentemente para no tener que explicarle sus problemas sexuales a su hermana delante del zopenco de Lucius, sentado en una silla a un par de metros, haciendo ver que no estaba escuchando su conversación.

—No, me temo que no, hermana —contestó Narcisa, con el rostro en blanco. Bellatrix vio los ojos de Lucius por encima del libro desviarse cuando le envió una mirada envenenada.

—Escúchame bien Narcisa: necesito un minero que entre en mi cueva.

—¿Uh? Tú no tienes ninguna cueva en tu lista de propiedades.

—Mi culo pasa hambre.

—¡Qué cosas dices Bella! La comida entra por la boca.

—Quiero que me planten la semilla.

—No sabía que te gustara la jardinería.

—Necesito que metan el salchichón en mi horno.

—¿Desde cuándo cocinas?

Bellatrix se golpeó la cabeza contra el filo del diván varias veces antes de suspirar y mirar a su perpleja hermana. Lucius, que hasta ahora había estado disimulando, había dejado su libro y cogido una taza de té mientras las miraba con avidez. Bellatrix cogió las manos de su hermana, acaparando toda su atención. Iba a necesitarla.

—Narcisa, hace tanto tiempo que no tengo sexo que a mi vagina le han salido telarañas —Lucius tosió fuertemente, poniéndose rojo, no sabía si de la vergüenza o del ahogamiento, y dejó su taza de té medio vacía, que se había tirado en los pantalones, en la mesita.

—¡Oh! —el rostro de su hermana se iluminó con sorpresa y asintió—. Ya veo, estas _frustrada._

—¡ESO ES LO PRIMERO QUE TE HE DICHO! —gritó Bellatrix con los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas de la ira e incredulidad. Todavía no sabía cómo Narcisa había sido Slytherin en Hogwarts.

—Creo que Draco necesita mi ayuda con las tareas de verano, excusadme señoras —dijo el idiota de Lucius, levantándose de la silla y expulsándose las ropas como si éstas no tuvieran una gran mancha en sus pantalones.

—Verdaderamente eres un inútil, Lucius —le contestó ella con los labios rizados. Narcisa ni se giró a mirarle.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Ven conmigo hermana, tengo algo que te gustará —sonrió Narcisa levantándose.

Bellatrix siguió a su hermana hasta su habitación privada. Observó con curiosidad como abría un armario dentro de su armario empotrado y sacaba un objeto en forma de pato. Narcisa se lo mostró con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un pato.

—¿Un pato?

—Un pato _vibrador_ —le susurró con una sonrisa traviesa su hermana; Bellatrix la miró con el rostro en blanco.

—Es de color naranja —le comentó a falta de respuesta, ¿qué demonios era un pato vibrador y cómo iba a solucionarle su problema?

Para su sorpresa Narcisa se sonrojó violentamente. —Sí, bueno… ugh, no se lo digas a Lucius pero Arthur Weasley me pone cachonda.

Bellatrix se quedó de pie con la boca y los ojos abiertos durante minutos y luego asintió. —¿Y qué tiene este pato?

—Un vibrador.

—Si no está vivo.

—No, no, es un _vibrador_ para tu cueva.

—Creí que ya habíamos acordado que no tengo una cueva —le dijo Bellatrix malhumorada hasta que se dio cuenta, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Oh, mi _cueva_!

—Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de hablar con palabras de doble entendre —suspiró Narcisa, con el rostro exasperado, y luego asintió.

Bellatrix alargó la mano para coger el pato, todavía patidifusa de para qué servía, pero Narcisa se la azotó.

—¿¡Estás loca, zorra!? —le chilló ella, cogiéndose la mano con expresión indignada.

—Este lo uso yo, Bella, tú tienes que comprarte uno para ti —le dijo Narcisa y luego la miró de arriba abajo con ojo crítico—. Además, no creo que te gusten mucho los patos. ¿Por qué no mejor un conejo?

—¿Para qué demonios quiero yo un conejo? —preguntó Bellatrix para sí misma pero dejó que su hermana se la llevara a su baño y la sentara en un taburete conjurado.

—Ven, como vas a tener que salir de la Mansión para el mundo muggle vamos a arreglarte de nuevo —frunció la nariz Narcisa al ver todos los desperfectos en la imagen de su hermana—. Empezaremos quitándote esa ropa negra, no te favorece nada.

Bellatrix acabó desnuda, sentada en el taburete incómodo dándole la espalda al espejo. Su hermana le cortó el pelo en silencio y se lo tiñó de negro con unos cuantos meneos de su varita. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Para qué iba a salir yo al mundo muggle? —preguntó rizando los labios del asco. Nunca había pisado una calle muggle pero intuía que no le iba a gustar nada.

—No rices el labio, estoy intentando depilarte el bigote —le reprimió Narcisa con el ceño fruncido—. Y pon la cabeza más para atrás, así. No te muevas. El pato me lo comentó Andrómeda hace años, se lo compró Lily Potter. Cómo tú tuve que ir a la tienda a comprarlo en persona, Andrómeda tiene unos gustos muy raros; no quería que me comprara un oso vibrador como el suyo.

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Bellatrix, moviéndose de golpe en su taburete, al escuchar que tendría que ir en persona a comprar un animal en una tienda muggle, que había sido aconsejado por Lily Potter.

—¡NO! —gritó Narcisa cuando vio que su hermana bajaba la cabeza; intentó mover su varita pero fue demasiado rápido. Se quedó de piedra al ver como a su hermana le faltaba una ceja.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA! —chilló Bellatrix apunto de girarse a mirar.

—¡NO! Espera, todavía no estoy —empezó a sudar Narcisa. ¿Cómo demonios iba a arreglar esa ceja? El hechizo depilador era justamente el más potente que sabía, casi magia ilegal, impedía que creciera el bello o el cabello durante un año entero.

Entonces escucharon una voz en la puerta, era Lucius. —¿Estáis bien, señoras?

—¡PIÉRDETE CARAPENE! —gritó Bellatrix como una banshee, Narcisa se tapó los oídos al escuchar la voz aguda de su hermana. Ambas oyeron los pasos de Lucius correr pasillo abajo—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de Lily Potter?

—Vas a tener que ir tú a buscarlo —dijo firmemente, haciendo ver que no pasaba nada aun cuando el rostro de Bellatrix estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo—. No querrás que vaya yo a comprarte ropa que a mí me gusta y todo lo demás, ¿no?.

—Morgana, no —rizó los labios de nuevo Bellatrix y Narcisa, que ahora estaba preparada, dejó de hablar con tal de que su hermana relajara el rostro.

Horas más tarde Bellatrix había sido acicalada de pies a cabeza: cabellera cortada, depilada, dientes blancos de nuevo, uñas cuidadas, piel exfoliada e hidratada y con una ceja menos. Narcisa le entregó uno de sus vestidos más muggles que tenía y luego la maquilló. En realidad quería dibujarle una ceja nueva, al menos de momento, sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó finalmente cuando dejó que Bellatrix se viera en el espejo.

—Ummm… Creo que tengo una ceja más grande que la otra —se acercó al espejo y Narcisa la cogió de los hombros, sintiendo gotas de sudor perlarse en su cuello.

—Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Narcisa, que era la única que había estado en las calles de Londres, guió a su hermana por las ajetreadas calles intentando evitar contacto alguno.

—Deja de tocarte la cara, vas a arruinar el maquillaje —reprimió ella cuando vio que su hermana se tocaba el flequillo, quitándoselo de los ojos.

Pararon frente a una tienda con escaparates rosas y rojos, de cristal, llenos de cosas extrañas y personas inmóviles vestidas con cuero. Ambas dieron un bote cuando apareció una mano y cogió el brazo de una de las mujeres.

—¡AH! —gritó Narcisa, cogiéndose de su hermana al ver cómo la mujer se quedaba sin miembro.

—¡NARCISA! —le dio una bofetada Bellatrix—. Solo es un muñeco. Mírale la cara, no tienen ojos.

Una pareja con hijos se rio tras de ellas, en la cola de los helados, cuando vieron sus caras.

—Ugh, es cierto. Nadie puede tener ese paquete —dijo ella señalando el bulto antinatural en los pantalones del maniquí que había estado mirando hasta ahora—. Hubiera sido una maravillosa experiencia probar una batuta así.

—Sí, la verdad es que menudo rabo. Me hubiera gustado jugar con uno como él —comentó Bellatrix mirando analíticamente el paquete del muñeco, que incluso llevaba peluca.

—¡Pero bueno! —gritó la mujer muggle que se había reído de ellas, tapándole las orejas a su hija de 6 años.

—Mami, ¿qué es una batuta?

—Papa, yo también quiero jugar con un rabo —dijo el niño, mirando suplicante a su padre.

—¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, JACK! —dijo la mujer a voz de grito, cogiendo las manos a sus hijos y tirándose de ellos hacia la otra acera. Dio una última envenenada a las dos mujeres frente al sex shop pero todavía estaban mirando, eso sí, más de cerca, el escaparate. En concreto el bulto del maniquí.

—Ugh, creo que necesito un momento con mi pato —comentó Narcisa, tocando su bolso sin fondo. Bellatrix la miró con atónito. Cada día estaba más segura que Lucius era impotente—. Entra y pregunta por tu conejo. Yo iré al baño de ese restaurante, nos vemos en media hora.

Bellatrix observó con estupefacción como Narcisa, aun caminando con prisa por la calle, sacaba de su bolso su pato naranja. —¿Se lo ha traído? Ugh, tengo que averiguar qué hace ese maldito pato vibrador.

Un hombre que pasaba, leyendo el periódico, levantó la mirada para observarla con incredulidad mientras caminaba. La había escuchado, parecía. Le envió una mirada asesina antes de entrar en la tienda que rezaba " _El Gatito Feliz"_. Bellatrix estaba empezando a cuestionarse qué tenían que ver un pato, un conejo y un gato con su vida sexual, o la falta de ésta.

—Bienvenida al _El Gatito Feliz_ , el lugar donde todas sus fantasías pueden hacerse realidad —le habló una chica muggle. Quizá tendría 25 años como máximo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

No obstante, Bellatrix no la estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando las paredes del local. Sonaba una música extraña, de lo más estridente, y hacía calor. Aun así no quería dejar la chaqueta de su hermana en ningún sitio de esa tienda muggle. Quién sabía si iban a robársela.

—Puede mirar si lo desea —le informó la mujer y ella asintió.

Caminó por las paredes viendo los extraños atuendos de los muggles. Se preguntó si no tendrían frío las mujeres policías (" _La policía se arrodilla al servicio de la ley"_ ) con esos pantalones tan cortos y esa camisa de tirantes con botones. De repente escuchó una voz gemir y luego una voz, proveniente de la esquina.

— _Vaya, yo te enseño mi chocho loco. Un poquito, chochito, chochito. Caliente, caliente, caliente, ¡caliente!, ¡caliente!, ¡ESTOY UNA MUJER CALIENTE!_ —Bellatrix dio un bote, llevándose consigo una de las estanterías y cayeron cajas con una imagen de unos pechos y unos pezones en forma de corazón naranja.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? —gritó por encima del ruido infernal y vio como todas las mujeres, y algunos hombres, se giraban a mirarla y al estropicio que había hecho.

—¿Está bien señora? —le preguntó con rostro preocupado la dependienta. Los demás susurraron aunque no podía escucharles tan de lejos.

—Mi hermana dice que aquí puedo encontrar un conejo, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quién es esa mujer? —dijo ella, y sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su cara. Intentando parecer discreta evitó sacar un pañuelo y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó con rostro sorprendido la dependienta, viendo como la mano de su clienta se manchaba de negro.

—¡ESA! ¿¡ES QUÉ NO LA ESCUCHA!?

— _Estoy una mujer chochito alegre, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, chochito alegre. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!_ —Bellatrix apuntó a su oreja y se quedaron mirando fijamente pero la dependiente no parecía escucharla—. _¡Ay! ¡Umm! ¡Ay!_

—¡Oh! —los ojos de la dependienta se abrieron de golpe—. ¿Se refiere a la música?

—¿Eso es música? —preguntó incrédula Bellatrix y siguió el dedo de la dependienta que le apuntaba a una esquina superior del local. Un altavoz.

—¿Puedo ayudarla a encontrar el conejo? —la calmó la mujer evitando girarse a mirar a los otros clientes que se reían ahogadamente a sus espaldas—. Creo que busca un vibrador.

—Sí, sí, mi hermana Narcisa tiene un pato vibrador. ¡Hmph! No puedo creer que me haya dejado sola en esta maldita tienda para ir a pasearlo ahora —comentó para sí misma sin darse cuenta que todos la estaban escuchando para ver si podían volver a reírse de la extraña mujer a la que le faltaba una ceja, no sabía qué era un conejo vibrador y tenía el rostro pintado de negro.

—¡Bien! ¿De qué color lo quiere? —preguntó la mujer, cuya tarjeta en el pecho rezaba Manolas McBig. Sin duda era extranjera, nunca había escuchado un nombre así aunque se trataba de una muggle… Cosas más raras había visto.

—¿Tienen negro?

—Me temo que no, pero sí azul marino y verde esmeralda —le dijo con rostro apenado Manolas y le señaló a un tubo alargado con unas orejas de conejo, pequeñas, de color azul y con unos ojos dibujados. Era la cosa más extraña que nunca hubiera visto.

—Me quedo con el verde esmeralda.

—¡Bella! —apareció Narcisa y todos se giraron a mirarla con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Ella sonrió también hasta llegar a su lado—. Merlín, sí que son amables los muggles en esta zona.

—Aquí tiene, envuelto y preparado. Consulte el manual de instrucciones antes de su uso, le ayudará —le dijo Manolas, aceptando el dinero muggle que le tendía Narcisa.

—Deja que te lo regale hermana.

—Usted debe de ser Narcisa —le dijo un hombre con una sonrisa cuando se giraban para marcharse—. Me alegro que disfrute tanto de su vida amorosa.

—¿Gracias? —preguntó algo insegura Narcisa antes de coger la mano de su hermana e irse casi al trote de _El_ _Gatito Feliz_ —. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Mmm… No tengo ni idea pero creo que estaba interesada por tu pato —le informó Bellatrix, que se acababa de acordar que había comentado en voz alta el paradero de Narcisa.

Narcisa se sonrojó violentamente. —¿LES HAS HABLADO DEL PATO?

—Creo que sí —dijo Bellatrix, tirando en una papelera el papel de regalo. Una mujer se quedó mirando el conejo en el envoltorio de plástico mientras esperaban que cambiara de color el palo largo al otro lado de la calle. Luego la miró a ella con rostro extraño.

—Señora, creo que su maquillaje se ha estropeado —le comentó antes de desaparecer. Narcisa se giró de inmediato al escucharlo, olvidándose de su vergüenza, y palideció cuando vio a Bellatrix mirarse en el reflejo de un escaparate.

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CEJA! ¡NARCISA! —chilló Bellatrix y Narcisa la cogió del brazo y la llevó gritando a un callejón antes de desaparecerse.

_Horas más tarde_

—Merlín, qué día —comentó para sí misma Narcisa y sacó su pato de nuevo. Bellatrix ya había sido informada, con todo lujo de detalles, para qué servía un vibrador. Incluso la había echado de su propio cuarto con tal de probarlo allí mismo.

—OHH! ¡UUUMMM! ¡MERLÍN Y MORGANA! —gritó Bellatrix y Narcisa cogió de nuevo su pluma y tachó su cuenta de orgasmos. 15.

—Estoy impresionada —se dijo antes de tumbarse en la cama de invitados y de cerrar con cerrojo la puerta.

Segundos más tarde su fiel pato estaba entre sus piernas y se olvidó totalmente de los orgasmos de su hermana, que iba en camino de convertirse en una estrella porno de Play Wizard. Minutos más tarde, cogiendo fuertemente las sábanas, llegó al orgasmo, mordiéndose los labios. Sacó su varita y observó que era la hora de la cena. Con un suspiro se guardó el pato empequeñecido en su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor.

—Narcisa —la llamó una voz entrecortada, era Bellatrix, que bajaba las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas. Ambas entraron en el comedor y vieron a Lucius y a Draco ya sentados—. Creo que estoy enamorada.

Draco escupió su vino por toda la mesa antes de ponerse a toser. Bellatrix rodó los ojos con mucha menos malicia que hacía horas atrás. De tal palo tal astilla. Lucius se aclaró la garganta. Por lo menos la paternidad de Draco no era cuestionable.

—Deduzco que no es precisamente tu marido, Rodolfus, tu enamorado — Draco, Narcisa y Bellatrix le miraron con el rostro incrédulo; incluso Draco sabía que su tía odiaba a Rodolfus.

Bellatrix le miró sin expresión, nada impresionada. —Tú poder de deducción me sorprende cada día más, Lucy. ¡Claro que no es el estúpido de Rodolfus! ¡Ese hombre no sabría qué hacer con las partes que le cuelgan de entre sus piernas ni aun con alguien sujetándosela!

Draco y Lucius palidecieron, Narcisa juraría que los veía algo verdes. Dejaron que los _hombres_ de la casa comieran en silencio mientras las hermanas hablaban en cuchicheos, evitando que les pudieran escuchar.

—Mmmh, me gustaría salir de aquí. No puedo creer que me haya perdido 35 años de sexo con mi conejo. ¡Maldito Rodolfus! ¡Malditos todos!

—Podrías viajar, no tienes por qué luchar en esta guerra después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban —dijo Narcisa escuchando las voces de su marido e hijo hablar calladamente pero sin esconder su conversación.

—No estaría mal, ¿imaginas? Salir de este país y viajar por ahí, con mi conejo —suspiró encantada Bellatrix, soñando despierta todas las playas y ciudades que visitaría en busca de aventuras—. Adoro el verano.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba el verano —le dijo Narcisa, que sabía que Bellatrix no era aficionada del calor.

—Todo ha cambiado con Dick —le contestó Bellatrix y Narcisa tuvo la sensación que Dick era el conejo vibrador de su hermana. —Las vacaciones son en verano.

Narcisa no comprendió la alusión del verano. —Pero tú _odiabas_ el verano.

Bellatrix rodó los ojos al ver que su hermana no comprendía el sentido oculto de sus palabras. —…Ya pero en verano hubiera tenido mucho más tiempo en Hogwarts para estar con Dick…

Los ojos de Narcisa se abrieron de golpe y no pudo evitar alzar la voz. Dijo arrastrando lentamente las palabras. —¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡Tú lo que quieres es _verano_!

Lucius inhaló de golpe su trozo de pollo y se llevó las manos a la garganta, intentando respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo al instante y Draco sacó su varita. — _Anapneo_. ¿Estás bien, padre?

El energúmeno de su cuñado jadeó, sujetándose a la mesa, y finalmente asintió. —¿Q-qué significa que quieres ver ano?

Bellatrix, Narcisa y Draco le miraron con expresiones de estupefacción.

—Lucius, ¿en qué estarías pensando? ¿Ver ano? ¿Qué _yo_ quiero _ver ano_? Mi hermana ha dicho verano, pamplinas.

—¡NO! ¡Yo no estaba pensando en anos! ¡Ni en culos! —miró a Draco con expresión indignada, hablando a la velocidad del rayo, intentando justificarse pero Draco parecía traumatizado al escuchar la conversación—. ¡Qué alguien me de fe que-!

Los cubiertos de Narcisa cayeron escandalosamente sobre la vajilla de porcelana francesa. Draco y su hermana miraron con horror a Lucius pero Bellatrix soltó un chillido agudo, incrédulo, antes de desternillarse de la risa, golpeando la mesa y llorando. Miró a Lucius, que estaba totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DEFEQUE! ¡Lucius, esta es la cosa más inteligente que has dicho desde hace 25 años que te conozco!

Minutos más tarde se secó el rostro, lleno de sudor y lágrimas, olvidando que había vuelto a pintarse la ceja izquierda con maquillaje. Draco, el único que todavía no lo había visto y que no estaba mirando la mesa con el rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza, se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ceja, tía Bellatrix?

Bellatrix se sonrojó de la ira. Narcisa palideció. Lucius levantó el rostro con curiosidad. ¡Maldito Draco por recordárselo!

—¡NARCISA!

_Años más tarde_

—...y aquí estábamos en Menorca, aquí en Sicilia, luego en la Toscana. También viajamos a Berlín, a París, a Oporto, a Santorini - ¡un lugar magnífico! —exclamó señalando las fotografías que había hecho en su viaje por Europa.

Narcisa pasó las páginas llenas de imágenes y se dio cuenta que todas eran de la misma temática. Bellatrix y su conejo en mano en una ciudad distinta. Observó a su hermana por encima del álbum y notó el bulto en su bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta. Realmente _estaba_ enamorada. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? La infame Bellatrix Black enamorada de un conejo vibrador. Pasó página.

—¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? —preguntó a voz de grito Narcisa, viendo a Bellatrix en una fotografía de una cala con un bañador mínimo y un grabado en su espalda.

Bellatrix se sonrojó. —Demasiado firewhiskey. Se llama tatuaje, es para toda la vida.

Narcisa la miró incrédula. —¿Te has pintado, para siempre, un conejo vibrador de 20 centímetros, en color, en la espalda?

—¡Sí! Dick y yo vamos a estar juntos por la eternidad —dijo felizmente Bellatrix—. Eso es solo un recordatorio. ¿Verdad Dick? ¡Aww, qué cosas tan bellas me dices!

Narcisa, viendo a la loca de su hermana, de repente comprendió que tenía la vida solucionada: ya no tendría que tirarse horas pensando qué comprarle a Bellatrix por su cumpleaños o por Yule. Un paquete de 50 pilas en cada ocasión harían muy feliz a Bella.

—Vamos, Dick, yo también te he echado de menos —dijo Bellatrix y Narcisa, atónita, vio cómo se iba hacía su habitación ronroneando y acariciando al conejo verde.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publiqué en FFN hace años. Voy a ir trasladando mis historias a AO3 progresivamente.


End file.
